OHSHC: KaoruxReader, Feeling Dizzy
by compactdisc66
Summary: Another fanfic. Continuing.
1. Chapter 1

"How many times must I tell you guys that you have to keep record of what rooms are free, so we don't give guests occupied rooms?"

The twins were lounging on the blue and gold couch relaxing, the record book laying open on the chocolate brown coffee table in front of them. Hikaru glanced at his fingernails with a bored look, while Kaoru played with the ends of his neon-orange hair. I found it quite infuriating that they were acting like guests when they were actually supposed to be working. "You guys," I tried again, crossing my arms over my chest, "you two are the best for greeting guests, mainly female guests-"

"Yes, but we haven't had a female guest in FOREVER," Hikaru said, rolling back his head in exasperation. Kaoru rubbed his arm soothingly, throwing him a worried look. "We are entertainers and lovers, not waiters."

Groaning impatiently, I pulled at Kaoru's hand and hoisted him to the marble staircase. "Hikaru, you can stay down there and watch for guests," I called as Kaoru lagged behind uncertainly. "Kaoru and I will make beds and fix up the rooms."

"What?!" Hikaru shouted, now sprawled out on the floor in a lazy, tired manner, his eyes half open. "Now how will I keep from dying of boredom? KAORU! RETURN TO MEEEE!" He yelled, raising a hand dramatically as though death was enveloping him already.

Kaoru giggled and waved at him as we reached the top and into the enormous sitting room upstairs. "I'll be back soon enough, Hikaru!" he called out, turning away and skipping with me down the hall. I nearly had to run to keep up with him, and he was already through the first door. Without even knocking! He didn't even make sure no one was in! I raced after him and glanced through the door. The light burst into the room with each window that Kaoru threw open, illuminating the sunny yellow of the guest room. White curtains blowing furiously in the wind flying through the window. Luckily, I spotted no one else but Kaoru, his fiery hair made even brighter, complimented perfectly by the yellow walls. The room was just a ball of light, and Kaoru was what made it beautiful, his flaming hair the center, the core.

The eyes. Those catlike, golden yellow-brown eyes, as they stared into mine. Into my soul.

His voice brought me back to the room. As if waiting for the cue, the curtains slowed and the thrill of the magic of it lessened. "Are you alright?" he asked, rushing over to me and caressing my jaw. His eyes revealed so much concern, as though I were the only person in the world who meant anything.

Only then did I realize that my mouth had been gaping open, my eyes staring at him, and my body unable to move. I closed my mouth and shook my head. "Y-yeah, I'm just fine," I managed to struggle out. "Just a little dizzy, that's all."

Kaoru gently hugged me. It took all of my will not to faint. "I... Maybe it's the light..." I tried to continue, but everything started spinning. Before I knew it, Kaoru lifted me up in his arms and carried me out into the hall, towards my room at the end. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the piercing headache pulsing throughout my brain. He opened my door that creaked with resistance and lay me on the cream-coloured bed, pulling the covers up to my chin. I thought he would leave, but instead I heard a rustling sound immediately to my right. I opened my eyes and was surprised to find his face quite close to mine, pulling the covers up more. Those golden-brown eyes found mine and smiled weakly, hugging me close.

I inhaled deeply and cuddled into him before finally falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Tip, tip, tip.../i

I pattered as softly as possible to the door, slipping out of the bed and crossing the cold marble floor through the dark. Luckily Kaoru had left the blinds open when he crawled into the bed with me that afternoon. The moon threw pale white light that bounced off the lavender walls, and the silver handles of the doors acted as beacons in the semi-darkness. Stepping carefully closer, avoiding obstacles in the form of my belongings laying on the floor, I turned the handle and clicked the door open. Kaoru moaned slightly, and turned in the sheets noisily.

You've been asleep since this afternoon, can't you just stay asleep until I get out of here?

But he didn't move, and I sighed in relief after finding that my whole body had been tense from standing still. Once I closed the door and checked either side of the hallway for movement, I headed to the stairs under the command of my stomach. Since I'd slept through dinner, my stomach was throwing a tantrum. It turned into a drum and kept hitting itself, sending resonating pangs through my body.

Clutching my rebellious intestines, I scrambled down the long flight of stairs and through the dining area (hitting my feet or hips occasionally on a chair here and there) to the inn's kitchen. I flipped the light switch on, stood for a second while I worked out that I had not been blinded by the immaculately white light no matter how much it had seemed so, and maneuvered my way past the sparkling silver counters to the enormous fridge at the other end of the room. Please keep in mind that in my tired state this was no easy accomplishment, and many bruises resulted in my tiredly panicked rush to abolish the war inside me.

Oh. My gosh. My stomach is about to implode. I ripped it open and grabbed the first thing I saw, which happened to be string cheese. PLEASE let me get this open fast enough!

After about three or four rounds of the string cheese, my stomach pains were conquered and subsided to dull aches. By my sixth I was back to normal. I sighed with relief and shuffled back to the door with intentions of going back to sleep in my room. Maybe Kaoru will be as hungry as I was when he wakes up. So I took six of the string cheese packets with me and headed back to the stairs, habitually hitting the light switch off on my way out of the kitchen.

When I had clambered up the stairs clinging to the rail to keep from falling back down, I heard the fast-paced shuffling of feet rushing through the corridor. Who else is awake at one in the morning? Maybe someone broke in...

Clutching the string cheese in both hands like miniature bats, I peered cautiously around the corner down the corridor. The windows on the right side of the hallway illuminated all the way down to the other end, where I saw a figure speed-walking in my direction. When the figure spotted me it hesitated a moment before running at me full-force. GAH! WHAT THE HECK? I held my string cheese before me, waving it around frantically. "Don't... don't come any closer!" I called out in a whisper, fear having removed me of my voice. "I'm warning-"

But I didn't get to finish my cliche statement, for I was jumped upon by the running figure at that moment, and we crashed into the tile floor. Over the male's shoulder I saw my weapons fly through the air in the moonlight. A loud sob erupted from the male, and I instantly recognized it to be Kaoru. His arms hugged around my neck tightly and his head buried against mine.

"Don't EVER leave me like that again, okay?" he sobbed into me. All I could see was his red hair and the moonlight on the ceiling. "I was really scared something had happened..."

I was somewhat dazed and confused. Man. All I wanted was some string cheese, and now I get tackled in the middle of the night. But his concern touched me, and I suddenly felt really bad about leaving him. "I was coming right back-"

"Yeah, but I didn't know that!" he interrupted, hugging me closer. "Tell me next time or something! Just don't DO that!"

I hugged him and rubbed his back soothingly with not much else to do, being still stuck under him. "I'm sorry, Kaoru," I whispered. "I won't do it again."

Kaoru sniffed and finally pulled away, helping me up from the floor. "Good," he said, wiping his eyes discreetly. I didn't comment. "What's all the string cheese for?"

I bent down and began collecting them, replying, "I was bringing them back for you. If you're as hungry as I was when I woke up then you'll be needing them."

He still wore a look of nervousness, and took the cheese from me. "Let's just go back to the room," he said quietly. "I want to know you won't be leaving."

So I was dragged back through the doors, across the marble floor, into the lavender-coloured sheets with Kaoru, who stared at me all the way there. When we were finally comfortable under the covers, he scooted closer so that our noses were almost touching. His golden catlike eyes watched me as I tried to fall asleep beneath them, until we were both sleeping once again.

All I could think before I drifted off was, Boy are we going to be tired tomorrow.


End file.
